


Chapter One

by everyrosehasitsthorn



Series: Nothing Lasts Forever [1]
Category: American Gothic (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyrosehasitsthorn/pseuds/everyrosehasitsthorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naomi and Alison have been dating for a while now and things were going great until Alison's husband, Tom, finds out that Alison did not end the relationship when she said she would and he now threatens her to end it for good or he will take full custody of the twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I based some of this off of the song 'Hurts like hell - Fleurie' so I recommend listening to that while reading this. This is my first ever fanfiction and I am not a good writer at all so I apologise. This chapter is a little short as I'm really tired and can't think of what else to write.

Naomi couldn’t help but let out a small smile as she walked through the large door leading inside Alison’s office. The room was very open and not at all private, however, when Naomi was alone with Alison, it felt like they were in another universe. A universe that only belonged to them. Luckily, by now everyone had left to go home for the day and they were the only two that remained. The room was dimly lit, the only light coming from the computer that sat firmly on Alison’s desk, and had a strangely cold atmosphere rather than the warm and inviting atmosphere it usually had. Alison sat at her desk, her long blonde hair tied up into a tight ponytail and her tight red dress highlighting every feature of her body, her head rested in her hands. Naomi gently closed the door behind her and walked towards Alison, her eyes fixed on the beautiful woman that sat in front of her. As she reached the desk, Alison’s head raised slowly and their eyes met. The feeling was normally indescribable and magical, however, today was different. It was although all the light had faded from Alison’s eyes and all that remained was a sort of emptiness; a darkness. The smile on Naomi’s face suddenly faded.

 

“Alison?” Naomi asked with worry as she reached out to touch Alison’s hand “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

 

Alison flinched before moving her hand out of Naomi’s touch, her eyes now looking at the floor. Naomi had never seen her like this before, it was like she was a completely different person; a broken one. 

 

“Alison, please, talk to me...” 

 

“I-I can’t...Naomi, this can’t happen anymore” Alison said gently, trying to appear strong but the tears in her eyes said differently “I don’t want to see you anymore”

 

“Ali...why are you saying this? you were fine this morning, what changed?” Her voice was quiet and soft. Trying to process what Alison had just told her.

 

A sudden silence came across the room and the room began to feel empty. Alison slowly rose from her desk and walked towards the sofa before finally sitting down once again. Naomi then sat down beside her; In the beginning, Alison tried to move away but eventually just gave up.

 

“This is not good...for either of us. We both know it. We can’t keep doing this and pretending like it’s not going to hurt either of us because it will” Alison said firmly, a tear falling from her eye before looking down and muttering “It already has”.

 

“Alison, this isn’t you. Don’t do this. Please...I need you.”

 

“I am so sorry Naomi” Alison said, her voice weak.

 

“Tom is making you do this, isn’t he?” 

 

She looked into Naomi’s eyes and Naomi knew the answer immediately. Before Alison had the chance to say anything, Naomi moved closer and pressed their lips together. Their tongues  intertwining causing Alison to tremble. Their  kiss was gentle and slow and it was a kiss like neither of them had ever experienced before. It wasn’t quick or filled with lust, it was filled with sadness and despair. They needed each other just like they needed oxygen, one last time. As they broke from the kiss, they got lost in each other's eyes; a broken wonderland.

 

“Naomi...we can’t” Alison stated, breaking the silence as she brushed the tears, that were streaming down her face, away.

 

“He can’t make you do this Alison, leave him. He doesn’t treat you well and you know it”

 

“You don’t know anything about him!” Alison shouted defensively.

 

“You’re right Ali, I don’t! But what I do know is everyone else can see how badly he treats you, except you, you are so blind to it!  When will you finally realise he isn’t good for you, you deserve better than him and I wish you could understand that” Naomi screamed at Alison before calming down and looking at Alison once again.

 

“You have no right to speak to me like that, I understand that you are upset but you have no right to tell me who I do or don’t deserve! I can make my own decisions and I do not need your input!” Alison screamed back at Naomi, her tears falling more rapidly now. It was although a waterfall had been formed within her mesmerising and intriguing eyes.

  
“I love you, Alison. With every inch of my heart. Please don’t do this.” Naomi exclaimed gently. This was the first time she had ever told Alison that she loved her and It made her feel warm inside. It wasn’t the situation that Naomi would have liked to tell Alison but right now this felt like it would be the only chance she would ever get...


End file.
